Special Friends
by Cael Luciano
Summary: Shizuka Heiwajima had a simple life, until she turned thirteen and the unthinkable happened: puberty. Taller than all her teachers, thrown into violent rages by her hormones, she is ostracized by everyone around her. If that's not enough, now her family's falling into debt as well. Will anyone help her? "Don't worry Shizu-chan, leave everything to me!" IzayaXFem!Shizuo


**Welcome to a new fic by yours truly! Please forgive me for continuously starting new stories before I finish my current ones TwT …I love you? Ehehehe….**

**On with the story!**

Shizuka trudged home in the stifling summer heat, barely holding back from panting like an overheated dog. It was official-she _hated _the heat! She swore to herself that one day she'd move somehow where it could never get this hot, like Russia.

"Summer's supposed to be over already," she grumbled to herself. Of course, that was what her teachers were saying, but they just wanted their students to shut up and settle down in class. It was still August! School shouldn't start until at least October, especially when Shizuka was stuck walking home since her mom was busy at work. Thinking of her mother, Shizuka sighed. She shouldn't be complaining when her mom was working so hard to support her and her little brother. She'd barely had time to mourn after her husband had packed up and left one day before she needed to start job hunting.

Life was unfair. Sometimes it just plain sucked. But Shizuka was well aware of that.

Yes, Shizuka knew something about the unfairness of life. In middle school, she'd been an average girl with a few friends, but that changed when she hit thirteen. It really wasn't her fault that she'd suddenly shot to her current height of 6"1 in what seemed to be little more than a few weeks at best. It wasn't her fault that puberty hit her like a speeding eighteen wheeler and set her hormones raging like a wildfire. It wasn't her fault that mood swings had her falling into screaming, violent tantrums at the slightest irritation.

It wasn't her fault! But no one had stuck around to listen to her side of the story. She was so embarrassed by her 'incidents' and her body that she'd eagerly gotten herself kicked out of her middle school just to get away from the gawking stares of teachers, strangers, and girls who'd called themselves her 'friends'.

So here she was, sixteen, practically a giant in her country, her only friend Kasuka, and they were related so it didn't even count.

Did she mention it was _hot! _Brooding about her stupid life in this heat was doing nothing for Shizuka's mood.

She was halfway home now. Only about fifteen minutes till she got some shelter from this weather.

So engrossed was the brunette girl in her own self-pity, she didn't notice till now the soft footsteps padding a short distance behind her.

'That's odd… I thought I was the only one who walked this way. Must be a freshman.' She thought, then smiled softly. Looking after Kasuka for most of her life seemed to have softened her heart to those younger than her. She just thought younger kids were so cute, and should be protected.

She listened to the quiet footsteps behind her, not really having anything better to do while she walked. It beat angsting over teenage dramas.

Shizuka swore as she nearly fell on her face, tripping over her own shoelaces. Growling unintelligibly, she crouched down and yanked her laces roughly before tying them into a no-nonsense knot. She straightened up and began stalking home, wanting to take a cool shower and a nap already. Then she gradually slowed as she came to a realization. When she was fixing her shoelaces, the footsteps had stopped altogether, which was understandable. Who would want to run into Shizuka Hewaijima, the resident freak at Raijin? But then when she'd quickened her pace, the footsteps had picked up double-time, the smaller feet(no doubt attached to shorter legs) thudding rapidly like a frightened little rabbit's heart.

Was this freshman… trying to keep up with her? Did she… want to talk to Shizuka? (Or at least, Shizuka hoped it was a girl, because a boy would definitely get teased for having dainty feet like a dancer.) The brunette couldn't make sense of it. Who would want to talk to _her_?

Now feeling very curious, Shizuka very much wanted to turn, just get a look at this person, maybe offer a polite hello. But she didn't want to scare them off!

She grinned to herself as she came to an intersection. She could look around, turning back innocently to check for traffic, and get a peek at this mystery person.

Just as the brunette reached the street and starting 'innocently' looking around (overacting, really,) a car screeched around the corner opposite of her and squealed to a stop. Shizuka jumped and clutched at her heart. After a moment of idling the car started up again and then was gone.

Eventually getting her panicked heart under control again, she scolded herself. "It's not like there was an accident, get a grip already." She muttered, before gingerly stepping out onto the street and making her way across. Only when she reached the other side did she remember.

Growling to herself in frustration, Shizuka casually flipped her long, thick brown tresses over one shoulder, and peeked through the screen of hair to the spot she'd heard the person last….

There was no one.

…**Is fem!Shizuo too… feminine in this?**

**Izaya: I think that's the point….**

**Me: Seriously though, I said 'heart' like four times in this little chapter…. Was this bad? T~T I'm scared people will hate this fic.**

**Shizuka: That's their problem. If they hate it, don't write more. But if they like it, THEY HAD BETTER REVIEW! So that way you can know to write more.**


End file.
